Sanctuaire
by Asrial
Summary: La tour des Avengers est devenue depuis longtemps le Sanctuaire de ceux qui y vivent. On y cache ce qui doit l'être, on y accepte à peu près tout et surtout, surtout, on y tait ce qui ne concerne personne. Thorki, Non android !JarvisXTony


Sanctuaire

Lorsque Thor avait ramené son frère d'Asgard avec lui, tout le monde avait commencé par hurler.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient l'état du jeune prince.

Il n'y avait plus un centimètre carré de peau intacte sur le corps du jotun épuisé.

Ses cicatrices avaient des cicatrices et même l'intérieur de ses paupières devaient en avoir.

Stark avait mis une semaine à trouver le moyen de couper le cuir qui cousait ses lèvres et même Clint qui le haïssait et jouissait de sa peine et de sa douleur avait pris sur lui d'aider à prendre soin de ses blessures trois fois par jour pour éviter qu'elles ne s'infectent.

Il avait fallu longtemps pour que Loki ai la force de s'asseoir dans le lit de Thor, plus de temps encore pour qu'il arrive à marcher et presque une éternité (pour un asgardien ou un jotun s'entendait) pour que ses cicatrices commencent à s'estomper.

Il avait fallu trois longs mois pour que Bruce l'estime "bon pour le service"

Alors seulement les questions avaient commencées.

Loki avait répondu sans protester.

Si son corps avait guérit, ce n'était pas encore le cas de son âme. Les plus grosses blessures ne venaient pas des Chitauris mais de l'abandon total de ses parents.  
Même Frigga ne lui avait pas jeté un regard quand Thor l'avait ramené.

Il n'avait pas eu de procès, pas eut un instant pour s'expliquer.

Il avait été jeté sur l'Ile du Silence où personne n'entendrait ses cris d'agonie pour l'éternité jusqu'à Ragnarok.

Thor s'était immédiatement mit à sa recherche, fou de rage envers ses parents.

Il avait mis un an à le retrouver puis à l'arracher à ses geôliers.

Dès qu'il avait mis la main sur lui, le prince Aesir était revenu sur Midgar pour ne plus la quitter.

Thor se lavait les mains d'Asgard à présent.

Depuis quatre ans qu'ils étaient revenus sur terre, les deux frères vivaient tranquillement à la tour Stark avec les autres Avengers.

Loki avait mis presque deux ans à se décider à les rejoindre et à ne plus simplement vivre avec eux avec son frère.

Petit à petit, ceux qui avaient été ses ennemis étaient devenus ses amis.

Tous voyaient en sa magie une puissance à certes redouter mais aussi une force qui était capable des plus belles créations.

Il n'était pas rare à présent que Clint joue les sales gosses auprès du jotun en bêlant des "s'il te plééééééééé" sans fin jusqu'à ce que Loki accepte d'utiliser sa magie pour créer de chimériques créatures colorées qui s'envolaient dans la nuit de New York et arrêtaient systématiquement une bonne partie de la population qui se perdait pendant des heures, le nez en l'air et un sourire de gosse au visage, à regarder ces créatures de lumière et de magie dessiner de virevoltantes arabesques ou réitérer sans fin des combats qui s'étaient déroulés des millénaires avant même la naissance d'Odin.

Loki n'en disait rien et ronchonnait toujours mais le sourire de gosse heureux de Clint quand il cédait à ses demandes était un baume sur son âme.

Clint pouvait être affreusement froid et sérieux. Mais qu'il s'installe sur la terrasse, le nez en l'air à regarder les chimères de magie que Loki créait pour lui et il était à nouveau de petit garçon de 5 ans abandonné par ses parents avec son frère ainé au milieu de nulle part avant qu'un cirque sans nom ne les ramasse pour les faire trimer pendant des années.

Loki ne comprenait pas trop comment ce mortel qui le haïssait si fort –et avec raison- en était venu à l'appointer comme grand frère de substitution. Mais ça s'était fait si graduellement, si lentement, que personne ne l'avait vraiment vu venir.

Comme l'intégration de Loki lui-même parmi eux finalement.

A présent, personne n'aurait imaginé la tour sans la bonne odeur de cuisine le soir, quand Loki et Steve cuisinaient ensemble pour le groupe, ou sans les prises de bec mémorables entre JARVIS et Loki autour d'un échiquier sur des techniques les plus obscures utilisées en tournois en Laponie inférieure en 1743 et qui n'étaient actées que par de vagues manuscrits en peau de phoque retrouvés par une expédition russe en 1938 dans le détroit de Béring.

Personne n'aurait voulu revenir à la période où Loki venait juste d'arriver et où son entrée dans la moindre pièce causait le départ systématique des autres à part Thor.

Steve avait été le premier à rester. Un peu timide, un peu maladroit, mais il était resté. Perdu dans ce monde qui n'était plus le sien, il avait tenté de partager sa peine avec le jotun, perdu dans un monde qui n'avait jamais été le sien. Loki avait accepté timidement la main tendue sous le sourire rassurant et encourageant de son frère.

Puis Tony était resté, toujours pressé, toujours bavard, toujours en train de bouger, une tablette ou une feuille à la main, incapable de se poser une minute, incapable de rester tranquille, incapable de s'empêcher de poser des questions sans même laisser le temps de répondre jusqu'à ce que Loki pose ses mains sur ses lèvres. Alors Tony n'était tu, alors il avait écouté. Et alors Loki avait réalisé qu'il avait été apprivoisé par le milliardaire.

Bruce avait été le suivant. Silencieux, timide et digne. Comme Steve. Mais plus nerveux, plus inquiet. Jusqu'à ce que Thor demande à son frère de raconter l'histoire des Berserkers, ses humains qui s'abandonnait à leur bête intérieure et avaient été les plus grand guerriers du nord pendant des siècles.  
Natasha était venue. Sur ordre. Etait-elle vraiment d'accord avec la présence de Loki ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Personne n'avait été totalement sur. Jusqu'à ce que Clint, enfin, se joigne à eux.

Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Il n'avait même pas jeté un regard vers le jotun mais lorsque Tony avait perdu à Mario Kart, il avait arraché la manette des mains de l'ingénieur pour la jeter dans celles de Loki, comme toujours étroitement installé dans le giron de Thor.

Les soirées film le mercredi était devenues indispensables, presque autant que les petits déjeunes de champion que Loki parvenait à faire ingurgiter à Stark tous les matins à 7h tapantes à la demande expresse de Bruce qui s'inquiétait pour l'état de leur ami.

Loki était le seul qui faisait encore assez peur à Tony pour que l'ingénieur se lève dès qu'il entrait dans sa chambre en tapant la porte contre le mur. Bien sûr, si JARVIS n'avait pas été dans la combine, jamais la porte n'aurait tapé contre le mur.  
En tout cas, ça avait été le cas pendant les premiers jours. Très vite, c'était devenu un véritable rituel. Tony était toujours rassuré par les rituels.  
Un rituel respecté était la preuve que tout allait bien dans le traintrain quotidien de la tour. Si l'ingénieur n'était absolument pas gêné par toutes les surprises et les catastrophes qui pouvaient se produire à l'extérieur, il protégeait la paix de la tour avec une efficacité de dragon. Ils le faisaient tous.

La Tour était leur nid, leur tannière, leur maison, leur Sanctuaire.

Il n'y avait guère que là qu'ils pouvaient tous être eux même.

Clint et Natasha y filaient le parfait amour à l'abri de la surveillance du SHIELD qui n'aimait pas du tout voir ses agents fraterniser entre eux.

Tony évoluait librement avec le vent mais revenait toujours dans le giron de Pepper.

Bruce se satisfaisait de ne pas avoir à regarder en permanence derrière son épaule et que personne n'ai peur de lui.

Steve et Coulson rougissaient comme des gamins en se tenant par la main.

Thor et Loki ne se décollaient pas l'un de l'autre de plus de quelques centimètres non plus.

La profondeur de la relation entre les deux frères avait été la dernière chose qui avait finalement tranché net les ponts entre Thor et ses amis Asgardiens lorsqu'ils avaient réalisés non seulement son intensité mais surtout, depuis combien de temps elle existait et surtout, que Loki n'était pas celui des deux frères qui regardait le plafond pendant leurs étreintes.

Les deux frères étaient un couple depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souvenaient.

Pour eux, l'évidence était telle qu'elle n'avait jamais été soumise à question.

L'un comme l'autre avaient d'autres amants, d'autres maitresses, mais toujours ils revenaient vers l'autre.

Il n'y avait pas de jalousie, pas de reproche, pas de regrets. Leur union était si profonde que les Avengers avaient mis très, très longtemps à comprendre ce qui avait fini par les séparer.

Il avait fallu une énorme quantité d'alcool extrêmement sucré et un composé de la fabrication de Tony qui décuplait les effets de l'alcool sur le cerveau pour finir par délier la langue de Loki.

Le jotun avait l'alcool triste.

Mais il avait aussi l'alcool honnête.

Loki avait fini totalement cuit, Thor en larmes et le reste des Avengers en guère meilleur état.

Personne n'en avait reparlé. Mais enfin, les humains avaient compris.

Les enfants volés, la vraie nature cachée, l'adoption arrachée, la sensation d'être un outil, de ne jamais être assez, la haine de soi…

Ils avaient tous choisit de se taire.

Même Loki n'avait jamais remis la petite trahison sur le tapis.

Il….comprenait.

Et les mortels avaient fini par comprendre la profondeur de l'amour qu'il y avait entre les deux frères.  
Ils avaient aussi réalisés que s'ils avaient été à un moment en position de tuer Loki lors de son invasion, Thor les aurait immédiatement détruits sans remords.

Cette information avait été prudemment tut à Fury.

Il prenait déjà assez mal la présence de Loki parmi les Avengers et ainsi que sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine.

"- C'est le sourire et le regard, Chef" Avait tenté d'expliquer Clint. "Et les hanches. Surtout les hanches."

Loki n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

Internet regorgeait de sites de fans pour chacun des Avengers mais ceux de Loki étaient les plus nombreux et les plus fanatiques, à la grande jalousie ronchonne de Tony.  
C'était lui le playboy, flute !

Alors quand on lui disait qu'il perdait des parts de marché parce qu'il vieillissait…

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait émettre de petits bruits de gorges à Tony pour l'instant.  
Non… C'était ce qui était sur son écran, et surtout les spires de câbles, ces innombrables "mains" de JARVIS, qui glissaient sur sa peau.

"- JARVIS, augmente le son."

"- Bien sûr, monsieur."

Tony frémit.

Depuis quand JARVIS arrivait-il à presque ronronner ses réponses ? C'était un truc qu'il avait appris de Loki encore. Un de plus.  
Le jotun avait une influence affreuse sur JARVIS.

Positive ? Négative ?  
C'était autre chose que l'esprit surchargé du génie n'arrivait pas à concevoir pour l'instant. Pas avec les spires tièdes et douces comme de la peau qui s'enroulaient autour de ses cuisses pendant que deux petites pinces délicates le soulevaient à peine pour lui retirer son T-shirt.

Il ferma les yeux sans plus regarder l'écran, totalement concentré sur ce à quoi le soumettait JARVIS.  
Un soupir bruyant de Thor lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Les deux princes étaient…étaient…

Un petit gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'une spire humide et tiède se glissa dans son cou comme un baiser, en rythme avec les mains de Loki qui glissaient sur l'écran sur le torse nu de son frère.

Tony aurait dû avoir honte de mater ainsi le couple. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce que partageaient les frères était à la fois trop doux et trop intense pour qu'il parvienne à s'en détacher. Il mourrait d'envie d'un tel lien avec quelqu'un. Il se languissait d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui capable de le comprendre aussi bien que les deux frères se complétaient. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux lorsque JARVIS détourna son attention du couple sur l'écran. L'IA n'aimait pas trop lorsque son maitre de s'occupait pas assez de lui.  
Tony était à lui. Il était son maitre. Il lui appartenait. Il l'étreignait, le possédait si souvent après tout, dans ses "bras" ou son armure. Il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux non ?

Les spires tièdes glissèrent le long de l'échine de Tony, le faisant haleter de surprise.

"- Concentrez-vous sur moi, monsieur…Juste moi… Pas sur cet écran…" Ronronna encore JARVIS avant de couper la vidéo.

Loki se pencha sur Thor.

Avec une tendresse qu'il ne montrait jamais hors de la chambre même s'il ne rechignait jamais à montrer son affection à son ainé, il l'embrassa à peine.  
Ses lèvres n'étaient guère plus présentes sur celles de Thor qu'une nuée de papillons.

Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Comme chaque soir, ils s'étaient allongés ensembles, nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient restés immobiles un moment.  
Certains soir, ils s'endormaient simplement, juste heureux d'être ensembles. Mais souvent, les doigts de Loki quittaient leur place juste au creux de ses reins pour remonter doucement le long de son échine en une caresse aussi légère qu'apaisante.

Thor s'y abandonnait toujours avec plaisir.

Il fermait les yeux, s'étirait ses les doigts agiles de son frère pour juste profiter de ses caresses.

Loki était un amant aussi généreux qu'il pouvait être un adversaire cruel et sadique.

Entre les mains de son cadet, Thor ne cherchait jamais à faire autre chose que s'abandonner à lui.

Il était un instrument entre les doigts d'un maitre concertiste et laissait toujours toute latitude à Loki de jouer de lui comme il le voulait.

Un lourd soupir échappa au prince blond lorsque les dents aigues du jotun entaillèrent aussi lentement que légèrement la peau de son épaule.

Une langue fraiche comme une pluie de printemps lapa tranquillement les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlèrent.  
C'était un rituel immuable entre eux.

Un de plus.

Thor appartenait à Loki.  
Totalement.

Chaque goutte de sang qu'il lui arrachait était une offrande que Thor lui faisait avec gratitude.

La plaie infime ne tarda pas à se refermer.

Loki sourit contre son épaule.

"- Je t'aime mon Thor…"

Il n'y avait que là que Loki osait lui dire ces mots.

Il n'y avait que là que Thor savait avec certitude que Loki ne lui mentirait jamais.

Le Sanctuaire qu'était leur chambre était un lieu qui leur était plus sacré que tout ce qu'Asgard avait pu être pour eux.

Thor le laissa le prendre dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois.

Il s'abandonnait toujours à frère.

Les longs doigts fins se posèrent sur ses hanches.  
Thor soupira encore.

Les caresses de Loki n'étaient jamais insistantes ni appuyées. Elles étaient aussi légères qu'un souffle, déjà disparues alors qu'elles allumaient à peine les nerfs d'un incendie de désir qu'il ne laisserait pas consumer avant que la nuit ne soit bien avancée.

Loki connaissait si parfaitement le corps de son frère…

Il se pencha pour mordiller un peu la peau du flanc, juste sous la troisième côté. Thor avait reçu une flèche là, près de mille ans plus tôt. Il savait la zone affreusement sensible depuis.

Il aimait entendre le souffle de Thor s'accélérer lorsque ses dents titillaient ces quelques millimètres carrés de peau. Il aimait voir la peau dorée de soleil foncer légèrement sous l'excitation. Il aimait la sentir devenir plus chaude à mesure que le sang affluait.

Loki aimait lorsque Thor renvoyait sa tête en arrière, libérant sa gorge pour d'autres caresses et d'autres morsures.

Il aimait lorsque son souffle se bloquait soudain lorsqu'il prenait un mamelon entre ses dents pour le mordiller doucement, si doucement que Thor ne savait jamais lorsque le sang perlait. Ni même s'il perlait.

Le plaisir montait si graduellement et si haut qu'il lui arrivait souvent de simplement s'assouvir là, perdu entre les bras de son cadet qui le connaissait si bien.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, Loki voulait l'aimer tout entier.

Thor ouvrit les cuisses lorsque Loki posa une main entre elles.

Il n'y eut aucune résistance. Il n'y avait jamais aucune résistance.

Pourquoi y en aurait-il eut une ? Il appartenait entièrement à Loki. Comme Loki lui appartenait totalement.

Thor feula presque de plaisir lorsque Loki déposa un petit baiser sur son nombril avant de le laper du bout d'une langue aussi glacée qu'excitante.

Le prince avait eu des centaines d'amantes, des centaines d'amants, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la passion que Loki lui offrait et le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Il n'y avait qu'avec son frère que Thor s'abandonnait aussi totalement.

Un petit coup de dents sur la pointe de sa hanche le fit hoqueter de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Perdu dans le plaisir si familier qu'il en était un cocon de bonheur rassurant, Thor n'avait pas anticipé la morsure.

Il sourit.

Même après tous ses siècles, Loki le surprenait encore.

Il replia les genoux lorsque Loki le lui demanda de la paume.

Ils parlaient toujours peu lorsqu'ils s'aimaient.

Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ils n'en avaient plus besoin depuis des siècles.

Les caresses glissèrent de sa hanche malmenée sur l'arrière de sa cuisse puis l'arrière du genou.  
Thor retint un petit gémissement supplémentaire. La petite langue fine de Loki faisait des merveilles pour trouver et exciter le moindre nerf un peu sensible de sa personne.

"- Loki…."

Le jotun se glissa naturellement entre ses cuisses pendant qu'il remontait sur le corps musclé et bronzé du prince pour venir reprendre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, lentement, sans précipitation aucune.

Chaque baiser n'était que la matérialisation d'un lien entre eux si profond que même les racines d'Yggdrasil ne pouvaient en atteindre les origines.

Leurs bas ventres frottèrent sans urgence l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs virilités pulsaient de désir, mêlant leurs rosées comme les deux princes le faisaient si souvent depuis leur adolescence.

Thor souleva légèrement les reins pour en demander davantage.

Un sourire d'une infinie tendresse passa fugitivement sur le visage de Loki.

Un dernier baiser éphémère frôla les lèvres de Thor puis ses frères glissèrent sur son torse et son ventre.

A genoux entre les jambes de son ainé, Loki donna un petit coup de langue sur la virilité majuscule de son ainée.

Le sexe tressauta contre ses lèvres une seconde, les maculant comme sa joue d'un peu de fluide léger, avant que Loki ne descende plus bas.

Une fine ligne de rosée suivit sa salive à mesure qu'il traçait son chemin sur la peau de Thor.

Quand ils s'aimaient, Loki avait souvent l'impression que son frère était aussi assoiffé de ses étreintes qu'un naufragé au milieu du désert. La moindre de ses caresses, le moindre de ses baisers lui arrachait soupirs, gémissements et plaintes si délicieuses qu'ils manquaient le rendre fous à chaque seconde.

Le jotun lapa gentiment l'anneau de muscles roses qui se contracta une seconde sous l'agression.

Loki adorait préparer son frère à l'accueillir.

Il adorait le forcer à relever les hanches pour lui, à se plier à deux, à s'exposer totalement à lui comme il ne le ferait pour aucun autre.

Le dos et les reins de Thor reposaient à présent contre son ventre.

Plié en deux, les genoux sur les épaules, le prince blond, ne pouvait plus que respirer par à-coups, sans qu'il ne sache jamais s'il peinait à respirer à cause de ses poumons compressés ou à cause des mains de Loki qui massaient doucement ses fesses pendant que la langue glacée entrait en lui.

Thor avait parfois l'impression qu'elle pourrait remonter si loin en lui si Loki le voulait… Parfais, il s'y attendait. Il l'espérait presque.

Loki pouvait faire montre d'une imagination tellement étrange…Et avec sa magie pour concrétiser ses désirs, il n'était pas rare que Thor se soumette à l'étreinte d'une créature inconnue de lui mais qui portait toujours ces magnifiques yeux verts qu'il aimait temps.

Mais pas se soir.  
Ce soir, Loki se contentait de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Juste ce dont il avait besoin.

Loki savait toujours ce qu'il lui fallait, ce qui lui était nécessaire, ce dont il avait envie.

Thor savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne savait pas forcément lui-même ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais Loki savait toujours.  
Qu'il s'agisse d'une longue étreinte câline comme ce soir, d'une plus rude entre deux portes ou même de jeux plus répréhensibles qui lui laissaient l'arrière train douloureux et les mains de Loki rouge de l'avoir trop fessé.

Loki savait toujours.  
Et lui s'abandonnait à lui depuis le premier jour.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient jetés à la tête l'un de l'autre du haut de leur adolescence tumultueuse, du haut de leurs tentatives de conquêtes maltraitées et de leur orgueil viril timide et inquiet.

Ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre par peur peut-être, par facilité certainement, par douleur beaucoup.

Loki avait été agressif la première fois, presque désespéré.

Alors Thor l'avait accueilli dans ses bras et entre ses cuisses sans remords. Leur étreinte avait été courte, fugitive presque. Ils étaient si jeunes…A peine plus que des enfants que la cour tentait de jeter de force dans les jeux des adultes sans se soucier de savoir s'ils le voulaient, s'ils étaient prêts.

Ils avaient trouvés ensemble le réconfort, la compréhension et le temps dont ils avaient si désespérément besoin.

Thor avait réalisé qu'il aimait s'abandonner à son cadet. Il aimait que Loki prenne soin de lui comme lui le protégeait le jour. Il aimait que Loki le domine totalement. Il aimait qu'il s'impose à lui. Il aimait ne plus avoir à se surveiller, à penser ou à décider. Loki décidait pour lui, Loki jouait avec lui, de lui. Loki l'utilisait pour leurs plaisirs à tous les deux.

Jamais Thor n'avait pris son abandon total entre les bras de son frère comme une attaque contre sa virilité.

Il n'avait jamais remis en question une seconde sa masculinité. Bien au contraire.

Il savait ce qu'il était. Il savait qui il était.

S'il se donnait ainsi à son cadet, c'était justement parce qu'il était sur de ce qu'il était.  
Quel besoin de se le prouver sans raison ? Quel besoin de le prouver à l'être le plus proche de lui ? A celui qui le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même ?  
Il se donnait à Loki parce qu'il n'avait rien à prouver à personne. Parce qu'il aimait son frère et que son frère l'aimait. Parce que Loki au contraire avait besoin de s'occuper de lui, de le chérir, de prendre soin de lui tout autant que de lui imposer ce qu'il voulait.

Mais qui voulait finalement ?

Thor n'avait qu'un frémissement des muscles à avoir pour que Loki interrompe ce qu'il lui faisait.

Qui était le maitre ?

Il suffisait d'un soupir pour que Loki le prenne dans ses bras et le cajole.

Qui était le dominant ?

Loki prit son temps pour entrer dans lui. Comme toujours à l'affut de la moindre marque de douleur ou d'inconfort sur son visage.

Thor noua ses jambes autours des hanches de son frère. Loki le laissait toujours s'installer comme il le sentait le mieux pendant leurs étreintes.

Parfois, Thor levait les mains au-dessus de sa tête et croisait les poignets. Il ne fallait qu'un instant à son frère pour poser ses mains dessus et le retenir doucement. S'il se débattait mollement, Loki serrait plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se débattre. Alors Loki savait qu'il serrait comme Thor en avait envie, besoin. Puis il le possédait plus fort jusqu'à lui arracher les cris et les gémissements que l'asgardien était incapable de retenir.

D'autres fois, Thor inversait leurs positions et s'empalait sur lui avec la vigueur d'une pouliche au printemps, l'utilisant pour une fois comme Loki l'utilisait chaque soir.

Loki adorait voir son frère ainsi, le dos arqué en arrière, montant et descendant sur la colonne rigide de son membre, s'empalant sur lui comme la dernière des trainées. Il adorait le voir s'assouvir seul puis s'abattre sur lui comme un arbre foudroyé pour se recroqueviller dans ses bras. Alors Loki roulait sur le flanc puis l'aimait à nouveau, lentement, doucement, jusqu'à ce que Thor jouisse encore et qu'il s'assouvisse à son tour. Ils restaient alors ainsi pendant des heures, serrés l'un contre l'autre, unis jusqu'à ce que le matin vienne et que des ardeurs nouvelles ne les réveillent et que Thor ne se donne encore à lui, encore, toujours.

Et puis il y avait des soirs où Loki sentait l'humeur rebelle de son frère, son besoin d'être réellement dominé, son envie d'être totalement soumis à son cadet. Alors il se retirait, le retournait sur le lit et le chevauchait comme une chienne, jusqu'à ce que Thor le supplie d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure entre ses bras, épuisé par les trois ou quatre orgasmes de suite que Loki lui arrachait de force.

Alors, seulement alors, le jotun le reprenait dans ses bras, lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait à s'en mettre la gorge à vif et le cajolait jusqu'à l'aube.

Jusqu'à ce que Thor cesse de pleurer pour les morts qu'il n'avait pu sauver, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de culpabiliser pour ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire être sa faute.

Jusqu'à ce que Thor accepte l'amour de son frère comme le pardon qu'il pensait nécessaire.

Mais ce que Loki préférait par-dessous tout, c'était les nuits comme celle-ci, où il pouvait simplement aimer son frère, s'unir à lui sans rien faire d'autre que l'aimer, sans lui demander autre chose que son abandon et sa confiance.

Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs lèvres se trouvaient.

Ils s'embrassaient sans précipitation, avec cette même langueur qui avait accompagnés leurs caresses.

Leurs étreintes restaient aussi douce, aussi lentes, dans une union des corps qui n'avait rien de la bestialité de certaines de leurs nuits après un combat qu'ils rejouaient sur les draps.

Là, ils étaient justes bien.

Deux corps unis, deux âmes qui palpitaient au même rythme. Sans que personne ne reproche à Thor de se donner. Sans que personne ne moque Loki de se croire supérieur à son frère, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les engloutissent tous les deux par vagues au point qu'ils perdaient parfois connaissances.

Puis ils s'endormaient, repus de plaisir, repus d'abandon, repus de donner et de prendre.

Ils s'endormaient, l'un contre l'autre, souvent encore unis, parfois sans même avoir repris connaissance avant que le sommeil ne ralentisse leurs souffles et leurs cœurs.

Alors JARVIS étendaient sur eux la couverture de fourrure oubliée sur le sol sans un bruit pendant que l'IA finissait de rappeler à son maitre dans l'atelier comme Loki possédait son frère, que lui aussi, avait besoin de celui pour qui il était né.

Parce que l'un comme l'autre étaient ceux qui stabilisaient, ceux qui savaient, ce qui prenaient.  
Et parce que leur moitié n'avait rien à prouver et tout à leur donner.


End file.
